


Buttons

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has to go into work early on a Saturday Morning, much to Dean's dislike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

“What are you doing?” Dean asks, voice rough from sleep. Cas looks up from doing his buttons and observes his boyfriend for a moment. Dean’s lying on his front in nothing but his blue boxer briefs, so Cas has a clear view of his back muscles as well as his meaty thighs. Suddenly Dean shakes his ass and Cas looks up to see Dean winking at him.

“Enjoying the view?” he says with a sly grin on his face. Cas rolls his eyes and continues to do up his buttons on his dress shirt. “Seriously though, why are you putting on your work clothes on a Saturday morning?”

“Two people resigned yesterday so I just have to go in and do a few things.” Cas says and he can see Dean moving to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Come ‘ere. Let me help you with that.” Cas walks forward and stands in between Dean’s wide open legs. Dean’s hands bat his out of the way and before Cas realises Dean is unbuttoning the ones he just did up. 

“Dean! Stop!” Cas pushes Dean’s wandering hands away before he can get to distracted. Dean pouts at him and Cas smiles at how adorable he looks, especially with his bed hair.

“C’mon Cas,” Dean whines, grabbing Cas by the back of his bare thighs, “do you really need to go in so early?” he asks, lifting Cas’ shirt with his nose and kissing both of Cas’ hipbones.

“Unfortunately, yes. But the sooner I go, the sooner I’ll be back.” Cas replies, finally finished doing up his shirt for the second time. 

“But I don’t wanna wait.” Cas feels himself getting slightly hard as Dean sucks and bites the inside of his thighs. He rests his hands on Dean’s shoulders too hold himself up. 

“I’ll only be gone - ” Cas moans as he feels Dean mouth at him through his boxer briefs. His hands instinctively weave through Dean’s hair. 

Suddenly he’s falling forward and being rolled over until he’s lying on his back. He looks down to see Dean grinning up at him. As quick as a flash, Dean is smashing their lips together. Cas hums and he feels Dean smile into the kiss.

He feels Dean’s hands rucking up his shirt until it sits under his armpits. Cas whimpers when Dean’s mouth leave his own but it’s soon replaced by a needy moan when Dean takes one of his nipples in between his teeth, and the other in between his fingers. 

Cas’ hands run up and down Dean’s biceps, as Dean’s free hand finds it’s way down the back of Cas’ boxer briefs and kneads at the flesh of his ass. Cas’ back arches off the bed as Dean lightly bites down one of his nipples. He’s now fully hard in his pants and beginning to roll his hips up into Dean’s stomach. 

Just as he feels Dean rolling back down into him, Cas’ phone rings. Dean doesn’t seem to stop or care, continuing to rock into Cas. “Dean.” Cas says, his voice raspy. “Dean, stop. I need to get that.” 

Dean groans but when Cas pushes him away, he willingly rolls off. Quickly, Cas jumps up and runs over but just as he reaches it the call ends. A moment later there’s a text and Cas opens it to see it’s from his boss asking whether he is there yet and if he could do a few things for him.

Cas sighs. “Look, Dean. That was my boss. I really have to go but I promise when I get back we can do whatever you like.” 

Dean frowns but mumbles “Fine,” before flopping back down on the bed. Cas quickly pulls on some pants and does up his belt before grabbing his tie. Once he is fully dressed he walks over to give Dean a quick kiss when the other man laughs. Cas eyebrows furrow. 

“What?”

“Come ‘ere. Your buttons are all messed up.” Cas takes a tentative step forward and Dean starts to undo his buttons.

“This isn’t a ploy to get me back in bed, is it?” he asks skeptically. Dean snorts.

“No, you’re just too much of a klutz to do up your shirt properly.” he replies as he finally starts to do up Cas’ buttons.

“But hey, when you get back I will gladly undo your buttons again. Ya know, so we can get back to where we left off.” Dean says, waggling his eyebrows.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.” 

When Dean is finished he stands up and tucks Cas shirt in, but not without a little squeeze of his ass along the way. He gives Cas a quick peck on the lips before sitting back down on the bed, his eyes scanning over Cas.

“Enjoying the view?” Cas asks, with a smug grin.

“I’ll enjoy it even more when you get back.” 

“Well I guess I’ll just have to be quick then.” Cas replies, turning and walking out the bedroom door. He hears Dean calling after him and can’t help but smile.

“Oh, you better! Those buttons ain’t gonna undo themselves!”

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
